The Sorceress
by creativekat
Summary: This story uses some stuff from The sourcerer's apprentice. In this story I made Miles a sophmore and the others ages changed to be the same difference from him so they last in school longer. There is a new problem for the night devoloping, and a new girl
1. Chapter 1

Miles is Merlin, and Allie is King Arthur. It is sophomore year after this discovery was made, and all the reincarnations of the nights of the round table had been discovered. They had even run into the reincarnations of two of Merlin's apprentices, but the third, Veronica, had yet to show up. We start this story at the beginning of a new year with a new school for Kendra.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock sitting next to my bed. I hit the snooze button, about fifteen minutes later I turned it off as I rolled out of bed. I hoped this school wouldn't be like my last one, where they completely ignore you if your not exactly like every one else. After taking a shower and getting dressed, I looked at the reflection of my pale face in the mirror. I let my wavy light brown hair fall to my shoulders and frame my diamond shaped face with a sprinkle of freckles around my nose. I decided that, as usual, I was to lazy to wear make up, and put on my favorite shirt and a new pair of jeans. I grabbed a bowl of cereal for breakfast before putting on my green converse and heading to school.

My first class was Algebra II with some person named Will. He is the quarter back for the school's football team, and would not stop talking about his girlfriend named Allie. She seemed a little to good to be true the way he described her, which could only mean he was in love. He was nice though, I just was a little annoyed by the constant talking about a girl I did not know. At lunch, I sat alone outside. I was already feeling the separation of being different. A difference they would never know, yet somehow felt. As I sat alone, I held out my hand and connected myself with the water in the air. I pulled the water into a bubble and soon I was controlling the movement of the water bubble. I practiced moving it into designs.

"Can I sit here?" The water dropped onto the ground. I hoped the person who asked that question had not noticed the water, but he did not say anything about it at least. I turned around to discover that it was Will asking to sit with me.

"Where's your girlfriend you told me so much about?"

"She has first lunch." He said as he sat down. So I ate lunch with the quarterback that day. Not exactly normal for a girl like me, but it was differently better. Maybe this school would be alright. The last class of the day was theater. There was a boy in the class who, to me, looked a little nerdy and wise. Those were the types of people I usually got along with so I went over to talk to him.

"No, back away." He said to me.

I felt a little hurt "Why?" I asked.

"Because if you don't talk to me you will ruin your chances of being popular."

I honestly didn't care whether or not I was popular; I just wanted some real friends. I held my head high "I'll talk to who ever I want to talk to."

The boy smiled as if he had gone through this before and held out his hand "I'm Miles." He told me

"I'm Kendra." I replied smiling. Just as I said my name Miles doubled over holding his head in pain as if he was having a migraine times ten. "Miles! Are you alright?" I asked even though in my mind I already knew something was wrong. Soon he seemed fine again, but when he looked up he looked into my eyes with a look of worry and concern.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since I had met Will and Miles. Every time I saw Miles he looked at me as if I was dieing, he even told me that magic would destroy me. This scared me, how could he know that about me and how could the very thing that is me destroy me? Lately I had been scared to do magic because of what Miles said to me. It hurt that he wouldn't talk to me, not many people did. They were all to wrapped up in their dramatic lives, but Will did talk to me and he was a good friend. He finally stopped talking about Allie all the time, although she still was a big chunk of what he talked about.

It turned out that Allie was in my History class. She was nice to talk to and, as a bonus, she actually talked about stuff other than Will, but he did pop up in a couple conversations. "Hey did you hear about the school play? Will and I are trying out to do something new together and I was wondering if you were going to try out?" she asked me

"Yeah, I'm trying out, but I don't think I have much of a chance, being the new girl and all." I smiled at her as we headed down to the theater room. I was after school tryouts. The tryouts at this school were a cold reading from the book. Allie and Will did alright and got big roles. I got the part of the twin sister of the main characters best friend. I wondered who had the part of the brother. The play was a not well-known play about two best friends who end up falling for the same girl who ends up loving someone else. The sister tries to tell them that the girl loves another person, but they won't listen until the end where they find her kissing the person that she loves and finally make up after all the fighting. For the sister it's almost a "told you so" moment.

At the rehearsal, I found out who would be playing my brother, it was Miles. I took this as a chance to talk to him, but I was nervous for some reason. I ended up rambling about something I read the other day. "Hey did you know that Merlin had three apprentices? He also had an archenemy, Morganna was her name. She killed him, and then went after his apprentices." Miles starred at me with wide eyes. I blushed and walked away. I obviously freaked him out, but he followed me to the parking lot. I turned around to tell him to quit stalking me and ended up face to face with him. He looked straight into my green eyes with the same worried look he always gave me and I couldn't help but stare back into his deep brown eyes. I looked down after a few seconds.

"Have you heard of the order of the bear?" He asked me

I nodded "Its about the reincarnation of King Arthur, do you think its real or something."

"It is real, Allie is Arthur, I'm Merlin, and Will is a night of the round table." Part of me didn't want to believe Miles, but I knew it was real, but it did surprise me that he was Merlin even though it shouldn't have. "I think you might be Veronica, can you do any magic at all?" I nodded, now it made sense why Miles was acting the way he was. If he was Merlin then he would be able to see the future, and if he saw something bad that would explain why he looked at me the way he did.

"I'm I trouble, aren't I?" I asked him.

"If being in trouble means Morganna trying to kill you, then yes, you are in trouble." He looked sad. Then as if trying to avoid the subject he asked me what I had learned to do with my magic. I showed him what I could do with controlling the water then I tried something new with lightning and almost electicuted him.

"I'm so sorry." I said after making sure he was ok. He just laughed and took out a pen. I wanted to ask him what the pen was about but it turned into a staff and I understood a bit better why he had it. "I'm going to teach you how to defend yourself using magic."

"But I thought you told me to stay away from magic."

"I meant other people using magic, except me of course." He said with a nerdy smile.


	3. Chapter 3

The next week had been great. Miles had been teaching me magic during lunch and I had become fairly decent at it. However, I did fry him with electricity a few times. He didn't seem to mind though, he would just look at me with that same sad look he always did. It was starting to bug me. Every time I was happy and I would look at him, it would ruin the moment.

Miles decided to bring me out to pizza for dinner one night. "But, I don't want you spending money on me." I complained.

"No buts, I am buying you some pizza."

"Why?"

"Because that's what friends do."

"Oh so you admit I am your friend." Miles frowned as I caught him. He had been insisting that he was only my mentor, and that we were not friends. I smiled to myself because I caught one of his mistakes, which apparently don't come around all that often. He frowned at me. Angry with this fact. I continued to smile which only made him frown to himself more. "Come on Miles, don't be like that."

"Be like what?"

"You're always upset about something, its getting on my nerves."

"Well I'm sorry, Kendra, that I cant control my life!" He started storming off.

"But." I reached out my hand but he was already to far away.

He turned around, still angry. "Well get the pizza tomorrow!"

Then he was gone. I stood alone, the wind blowing my hair into my face. "I'm sorry." I whispered to the wind. I went home, and laid on my bed. I feel asleep sometime in the next hour with my homework spread out all over my bed. When the alarm clock went off the next morning, I shot out of bed and landed with my face on the floor.

"Oww" I whined to myself as I pealed my lazy body of the floor. I went to take a shower, dried my hair, and then paused standing in front of the makeup dour. I decided to skip it today, as I usually do. I grabbed my backpack, stuffed it with my books, and then headed out the door on my way to yet another day of school.

After the play rehearsal, Miles and I went to the pizza parlor like we planned to do yesterday. We made it there with no fights. "One small pepperoni pizza please." MMiles said handing a ten-dollar bill to the cashier. The cashier took the money, gave him change and a receipt with our number on it. There was an awkward silence while we were waiting for our number to be called.

"NUMBER 7" The speaker boomed.

"That's us." Miles said as he got up. He brought back a small pizza, which we shared. I bit into the pizza.

"Oh my god this is amazing!" I said, the pizza hanging out of my mouth.

Miles smiled, "I told you so."

I started scarfing down the pizza a little fast. Miles looked up at me, his eyes widening.

"Id slow down before you choke." He said. Soon we were done with our pizza. "You got a little something on your chin." He said as he wiped my face. He was done before I could complain, and before I could thank him, he bent over the table, holding his head in pain.

"Miles?" I asked, worried about him. I didn't like that when he had a vision it hurt him. He looked up at the Kitchen. As soon as he did, the oven burst into flames.


	4. Chapter 4

The room quickly filled with smoke from the flames in the kitchen. Every breath I took resulted in choking. The few people in the restaurant were screaming and bolting for the door. A large guy ran into me through the thick black smoke. I was knocked to the ground and the guy didn't bother to help me up, he just continued to run out the front door. I couldn't stand back on my feet, but I managed to pull myself to my hands and knees. The room was spinning and I couldn't think.

"Kendra? KENDRA!" Miles's voice sounded distant. Luckily I had enough sense to answer him.

"I- I'm .. down.. Here." I said between coughing fits. I felt hands rap around my waist, pulling me up onto my feet. It was Miles. One hand remained around my waist, the other guiding my arm to rest on his shoulder for support as he led us to the exit. I was still in a daze and I was only half-aware of what was going on. The room was completely full of smoke. All I could see was the flickering flame that had grown into the seating area, engulfing the table we had been at just a few seconds ago. The sound of the crackling as the flames ate the wood filled my mind. Something was wrong, more than just a fire, but I couldn't place my mind on it.

Miles had dragged me to the door and was just opening it as I became aware of what was bothering me. Behind the sound of the crackling fire there was a faint screaming coming from the kitchen. I slipped away from Miles's grip, much to his protest, but I couldn't make out what he was saying. I stumbled to the kitchen and tried to put out the flames with water from the air, but there was barely any water. I found the worker who was screaming, but she didn't look scared. She just smiled at me with her hair, as brightly colored as the flames around her, covered her emerald green eyes. With the snap of her fingers the flame disappeared. She was a witch. "Such spunk you have there." Her voice ringed in my ears as the world around me went black.

I woke up in my bed the next morning. The whole night in the fire seemed like a dream to me. I would have believed that it was a dream if it wasn't for the fact that my hair still reeked of smoke. I dragged my sore body into the bathroom and leaned over the counter. After about five minutes I finally looked up at my reflection. My hair had completely straightened under the weight over all the soot that had entangled itself into my light brown hair. My face had been turned gray from the ash, and my green-blue eyes were the only feature that could be made out.

"Hey, Kendra? Did you hear about the fire that burned down that little pizzeria last night?" My mom called from the living room where she was probably drinking her coffee.

"Yeah mom, I heard." I replied. I couldn't tell her that I had been in the fire, she would only freak out. Over the next half hour I cleaned all the soot and ash that had come home with me. I slowly packed my bag for school, my homework was finished the night before, but I had no memory of doing it. I started to head out the door, a couple dollars in hand to buy some bagels on the way to school.

"Aren't you going to eat breakfast before you go?" Mom asked holding a plate of eggs and bacon out to me. I sighed and nodded as I set my bag by the door. I sat and ate my mom's delicious cooking. I finished the breakfast and forced a smile for my mom as I hopped up off the chair, grabbed my bag, and left out the door to go to school.

"Kendra!" I was caught off guard as Miles picked me up and spun me around in a hug. I was confused, but happy. "Are you alright." I nodded and he quickly regained his usual uncaring appearance.

I continued to smile as I noticed Allie smiling off in the distance. Will came up and hugged her from behind. I felt a pang of unexplained jealousy. I wished there was someone who would hug me like that. I didn't want just anybody to hug me, but I didn't know whom I did want.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a redheaded girl walking up to us. She snuggled up next to Miles, wrapping her arms around his arm. I became ferrous at her, and also didn't trust her, though I had no idea why. She looked at me with her emerald green eyes and smiled. Miles noticed me staring at her. "Oh, Kendra, this is Scarlet, she saved your life last night."


End file.
